Light and Dark
by snowdrifts
Summary: Even he had trouble understanding his love for Maya and Riley. Both were so mysterious, so intriguing. They were Yin and Yang, Light and Dark, Day and Night. [Maya x Farkle x Riley]


**A/N: This is a short one-shot for y'all. It was stuck in my head and I decided to give it a go. I might do a part two later, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

There was no doubt in his mind or his heart; he was in love.

Most people questioned Farkle's intentions with his blonde and his brunette best friends, but he didn't mind the questions. _How can you love them both? There has to be one you prefer. If you could only pick one, who would it be? Which one would you save from a fire?_

The questions and comments were always so ridiculous. He understood why no one really understood his love for the two girls, because you would only understand if you had ever felt the same way about two people at the same time. Even he had trouble understanding his love for Maya and Riley. Both were so mysterious, so intriguing. They were Yin and Yang, Light and Dark, Day and Night. He could never pick one, because he knew he also needed the other.

It was easy to love Riley. She was positive, optimistic, she always saw the good in everyone and she tried her hardest to make sure that everyone was happy. No wonder Lucas had fallen for her.

He knew that Riley loved him as much as he loved her in a friendship way, but he still hoped that she would develop feelings for him. He had been best friends with her since the first grade, when they met. She had told him that she thought his hair looked nice, and she had given him a flower. It was a dandelion, and she had explained to him that if he closed his eyes, wished for something three times and blew on the dandelion, his wish would come true. To test it out, he wished for her to become his friend, and she did.

Farkle was never the popular one amongst the people he went to school with, and he knew that. No one really understood how Riley and Farkle were friends, but they were. And he felt very lucky to have her in his life.

The thing he loved most about Riley was how she could light up a room simply by walking in. She always made his days brighter, turned his bad days into good ones and helped keeping a smile on his face.

As for Maya, she was everything Riley wasn't. Maya was dark, pessimistic, and would usually insult Farkle for no reason. He had still grown very fond of her through the years, and she would balance him.

The blonde was what he considered danger. She was his darkest temptations, his darkest thoughts. How could he not love her?

At first, he wasn't so sure about Maya. He had met her through Riley, and she seemed to hate him. They would eat lunch together, they would play together during recess, but she never seemed to like him. He never thought she did until that day in third grade when a bully pushed him and tried to beat him up. Maya stepped in and punched the bully, giving him a bloody nose and threatening him that if he ever even looked at Farkle funny, she would end him. She was suspended for a few days, and when Farkle finally saw her a week later, he didn't have to thank her. Something had changed between them, and that was enough. He felt safe around her, and they both knew they were friends now; there was no need to say it out loud.

Maya brought out a side of him he always hoped to be. He liked his bad side, but he couldn't stay bad for all of eternity. He enjoyed his taste of darkness as much as he enjoyed his taste of light.

He remembered the day when they had asked why he loved them both, and he had answered that it was because they were a part of him. Riley was the Yin, and Maya was the Yan. He felt like that without one another, both girls wouldn't be who they are right now. He couldn't have his light without a bit of darkness, and he couldn't have his darkness without a bit of light. If only they were one person, maybe things would be less complicated.

But he liked how complicated things were. He knew that he loved them, and he knew they loved him back. Whether it's the same kind of love or a different kind of love, he didn't care much.

He didn't care much if he ended up dating one of them. He didn't care much if he married one. All he wanted from them was their love. All he wanted was for them to be there, and they were. Even if he would never say it out loud, he knew they needed him just as much as he needed them.

The only thing he cared about was having them around.

And that was enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review, they always make me want to write some more!**

 **xx**


End file.
